


To Bones With Love

by AceVonS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gotta love Bones, Hands, Kissing, Making Love, Sex is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: 100 or so words drabbles focusing on our favourite Doctor. Bones deserves all the love.





	To Bones With Love

His hands were magic, best hands in the business. They were strong and gentle.  
He could make her practically purr when he petted her hair.  
He could make her scream his name to high heavens when those hands found her core.  
He always took his sweet time with her as they made love. He wasn’t a man that confessed his love often,  
but he showed it to her in many ways.  
He held her close when she needed it.  
His special smile made her fall in love with him all over again.  
Most of all though, she loved his hands.


End file.
